


The Thing About Communication

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity, Short One Shot, the problem with secret identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir is trying to figure out a way for them to stay in contact out-of-suit. Problem is... Chat is not as ‘updated’ on certain things as most kids his age should be.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 23
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mostlovedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlovedgirl/gifts).



> Hey mostlovedgirl, this one’s for you 🌼

“What do you mean you don’t have Twitter?“ Ladybug stared at her partner in disbelief.

“I don’t know... I just never felt a need for it?” Chat shrugged, cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment. 

What he didn’t say was that he technically had one but there was employees that maintained it. He just never used it himself.

“Snapchat?” Ladybug continued.

“Eh... no.”

“Tumblr?”

“What is that?” Chat asked, scratching his neck awkwardly.

“Seriously?” Ladybug deadpanned. 

“Hey! Don’t judge me! I just never had any friends growing up to teach me this stuff.” Chat pouted, crossing his arms.

Ladybug’s expression softened, remembering the little tidbits her partner had shared about his lonely childhood. 

Both stood quiet for a while, lost in thought. 

“I have Facebook!” Chat suddenly exclaimed. 

Ladybug stared at her partner, taking in his proud grin before she erupted in laughter. 

“Tha-that’s gr-great Chat.” She gasped between giggles, Chat’s annoyed expression sending her off on another bout of laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” His ears were flat on his skull as he frowned at her, clearly displeased at being laughed at.

Forcing herself to stop, Ladybug somehow managed to wipe the grin off her face. 

“Sorry Chat, it’s just... well Facebook would be great for contacting each other, but our identities would be revealed immediately.” 

Understanding washed over his face, and then he gave a sheepish smile and awkwardly rubbed his neck again. 

“Well yes I guess that was a bad idea.” 

“How about WhatsApp then?” Ladybug asked, tapping her cheek.

Now it was Chat’s turn to deadpan. 

“That would reveal our identities as well since it uses our real phone numbers...”

Ladybug smacked her forehead.

“You’re right! I forgot about that...”

“Wait! I have and idea!” Chat exclaimed. “Wait here, I’ll be right back!” 

Before Ladybug could react, Chat was jumping down the Tower, pulling out his baton to vault across the rooftops. 

Ladybug shrugged and sat down to admire the sunset.

Barely fifteen minutes later, Chat returned with a plastic bag clutched in his hand.

A curious Ladybug peered over his shoulder as he pulled out two boxes.

“What are those?”

“Well since I’m so out of tune with the latest social media... I thought we could go old-school.” Chat grinned.

He held out one of the boxes to her with a proud smile. 

“These are burner phones.” 

Ladybug stared at the box hovering in front of her. 

Burner phones. 

She mentally facepalmed. Leave it to her Kitty to come up with such a ridiculous idea.

However it was the best option they had so she accepted the box with a fond smile. 

“Thank you, Chat.” 

~•~•~•~

Aaaaaand then they ended up texting in class, only for Marinette to accidentally see Adrien’s phone (including the very cute one-of-kind wallpaper her partner had proudly shown her the night before). 

Yeah... not the best idea they’ve had for communicating but hey, the multitude of kisses that came after the initial freak out was totally worth it.


	2. The Art of Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien discovers something he didn’t know about another social platform.

Marinette was sketching on of of her designs when the trap door suddenly flew open.

“MARI!” 

A black heap landed on the floor next to her, only to glow green after which her boyfriend assaulted her by shoving his phone in her face.

“What is this?” He demanded.

Pressed flush against her chair Marinette, thoroughly confused, almost had to cross her eyes to look at the picture displayed on the screen.

Realizing what he was referring to, her cheeks grew pink. 

“I though you would like it?” She squeaked.

It _was_ a very cute picture after all with her winking towards the camera, donned in fluffy, glittering pink cat ears and whiskers. 

Adrien flashed bright red, his lips trembled, clearly resisting a grin. He quickly schooled his face and once again stared seriously at her. 

“Not the point. What. Is. _This_.” He repeated, while pointing to the fluffy ears. “Where did you find this filter?” 

Marinette stared at him for a second, before shrugging.

“Snapchat.” 

Adrien’s eyes widened.

“Snapchat has _filters_?!”

Marinette snorted at the awe in his voice.

“Yes, I thought you knew.”

“I though Snapchat was all people spamming each other with kissy faces and weird grimaces.”

“I could’ve had another library of filters this entire time?” He exclaimed before swooning dramatically and dropping down on her chaise. 

Marinette just laughed at her boyfriend’s antics. 

“Sorry, I really thought you knew. You always spam me with filtered pictures so I assumed...”

Adrien peeked our from the pillows, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. 

“Well you can make it up to me by trying all the new filters out.” He winked at her.

Marinette chuckled, shaking her head as she joined him on the chaise.

“You dorky cat.” She smiled fondly, pressing a kiss on his lips just as he snapped the first picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can totally see Adrien discovering filters for the first time, then promptly spamming his friends with funny pictures 😂 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 🐼💕

**Author's Note:**

> So I might’ve been one of those people who had no idea what tumblr was until approx six months ago... don’t judge me 😚🙏💕 This was a random little piece that popped into mind yesterday 🤷
> 
> Come say hi in the comments 💕 Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day ☀️ Panda out 🐼❤️


End file.
